Just Your Problem?
by GumleeWriterfromLumpyspace
Summary: The episode where Marshall sings his heart out in front of Prince Gumball. Can the prince fix this mess, or are the two royals bound to separate? I own nothing. This is boys love, don't like don't read. One-shot


**A/n: Okay so I'm new to this couple. I was browsing ifunny and I saw this couple multiple times and instantly fell in love with it. So here I am with my first fanfic on these two. I found a youtube video where Marshall's voice was singing 'I'm just your problem.' I never seen a fanfic for this topic, so I thought, what the hey? I don't own adventure time. If I did this would be an episode. X3 And this is yaoi, don't like you don't have to read. **

**Now you can read and enjoy~**

Gumball stood there dumbfounded. How long has Marshall felt like this?

There the vampire was singing about how he's a problem. He couldn't really fell that way...could he?

"It's like I'm not even a person am I?" He sung, his eyes closed in concentration. And was that...a tear? Marshall was actually crying?

The prince looked over to Fionna and Cake and saw that the two were staring at Marshall shocked. He looked back in time to see the pale man finishing his song.

"I'm sorry that it's this way, but I don't know what else to say. 'Cause I didn't mean to push all my friends away. 'Cause I'm just a problem..." The vampire said, slowly opening his eyes. He was quickly met by three pairs of eyes staring at him with shock. He looked away with heat rushing to his face.

"Marshall..." Gumball said softly, taking a step forward.

Before anyone knew what was happening Marshall took to the sky, quickly flying away. Soon he was nothing more then a dot in the sky.

"Wow, I never knew he felt that way." Fionna said, looking back and forth from her campion to the prince.

"Me either..." Gumball admitted. There was a clinch like feeling in his chest that has been bothering him since Marshall started singing the song. He never meant to have the vamp feel that way. Looking back on his actions, he had to admit he could have been nicer.

"He looked pretty upset. Maybe we should go talk to him Fionna." Cake suggested.

Fionna nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea."

"Wait!"

Fionna and Cake looked back to Gumball with a puzzled look. Suddenly unsure, Gumball looked down at his feet.

"What is it prince Gumball?" Cake asked.

"W-well...I was thinking that maybe I should go talk to him. It's my fault that Marshall's upset. I should be the one to settle this."

"If that's what you want. Do you want me and Cake to take you?" Fionna asked.

Gumball shook his head. "No, I'll just have Lord Monochromicorn take me. I should be fine."

Fionna and Cake looked at each other unsurely.

"...If that's what you really want we won't stop you. Just be careful okay?" The human girl said finally.

"Of course, I'll see you two soon." Gumball waved over to the chromicorn, asking silently to come forth. Once over, the prince jumped on top of his friend. With a final wave the two where off towards the way of the nightwalkers home.

Monochromicorn landed softly in front of Marshall's cave. Gumball slid off. "Thanks Lord. You can wait or come pick me up later. I'll probably be a while." Lord nodded and flew up into the sky. With one last look he flew back towards the Candy Kingdom.

Suddenly feeling very nervous, Gumball took in a shaky breath. Turning towards the front door of the cave, the prince raised his hand in mid air, but couldn't bring himself to knock.

Questions were running through the young prince's mind. What if he couldn't get his words out? What if the vampire didn't even let him in? What if...what if Marshall hated him now?

That last question made his stomach turn. Taking in another deep breath, he raised his hand again and knocked on the door. He waited for a minute before knocking again. Still there was no reply.

That's weird, the nightwalker should already be here by now...

Suddenly the door opened and behind it stood Marshall. "What are you doing here?"

Gumball's breath hitched. Marshall's eyes where red, and he could see tear stains streaked across his face.

"Glob Marshall...you look horrible."

"Well thanks your majesty. Is that all you wanted?" The vamp replied coldly, making the pink haired teen flinch.

"I didn't mean it that way...can we talk?" The prince looked over to Marshall pleadingly.

The vampire looked taken back. After what seemed like forever he shrugged. "Fine, but make it quick." He floated back farther into the cave, leaving the door open for the teen.

Before he could let himself change his mind, he entered quickly after Marshall. He closed the door and looked over the cave. It was dark and a little damp, making it chilly. There were a few pieces of clothing thrown over the floor. He never really did take Marshall as a clean person.

"So what did you want to talk about? I have a lot of practicing to do so-"

"Do you really feel that way?" Gumball interrupted the vampire king. Marshall instantly stilled. "Do you really think you're a problem?"

The pale boy looked down to the ground and didn't answer, letting the question hang in the air. "Marshall...please answer."

"Fine, yes okay! Why wouldn't I? You always try to avoid me. Then when you do talk to me you looked annoyed. How do you expect me to feel..."

"Marshall...you where never my problem. I..."

"Well you sure don't make it seem that way. What exactly do you think of me then?"

Now it was Gumball's turn to turn his gaze down to the floor. What was Marshall to him? The feeling of his stomach clinching came back again...but somehow different.

"W-well...I would say you're my...friend." Marshall huffed and started strumming a few notes on his bass.

"Right, well if that's all, I have this new song I need to work on. The doors right over there. Don't let it hit your royal behind on the way out."

Gumball stormed over and grabbed the king's arm, pulling slightly. "Don't push me away! We need to talk about this."

Marshall yanked his arm away and glared at the younger. "What's there to talk about? You've already made your feelings clear."

"No I haven't! Your taking this the wrong way. It's just some times the way that you act isn't...proper." Marshall hardened his gaze, making the prince want to shrink back.

"I'm sorry I can't be perfect for you. If I was really your friend you wouldn't want me to change!" He nearly yelled, his eyes glowing an intimidating red. Marshall backed the prince into the wall of the cave and put both hands of either side of his head.

"Marshall, what are you-"

"You wanna talk fine! I like you okay. Not like a friend, more then that. And every time you talk down to me it makes my stomach clinch in pain. I try and try to forget these feelings, but I just can't! I...really like you Gumball..." Marshall finished softly. He rested his head on the prince's shoulder.

Gumball was at a lost for words. Marshall liked him...romantically? That seemed insane...however when those words flew out of the vamp's mouth he couldn't deny that his stomach did flips. It made him want to cheer despite the hurt in his voice.

"Marshall...look at me." Gumball whispered. After a few moments of silence the king looked up into violet eyes. But soon those lilac eyes closed, and suddenly there was soft lips on his.

Marshall's eyes widened. He hesitated slightly before closing his eyes and kissing back. Small arms wrapped around the vamps neck pulling him closer.

Marshall groaned softly and ran his tongue over the royal's bottom lip. He silently hoped he wasn't going past his boundaries with the young teen. However when Gumball granted him access, those thoughts were instantly drown out.

The kiss lasted a little over a minute before the two royals pulled away. They both looked into each others eyes until Gumball broke the silence.

"I'm sorry I've made you feel that way. Marshall I...I like you to."

"R-really? But why didn't you ever act like it?"

"I didn't intend to. I just didn't know how to act on my feelings..."

They stood there in silence again until Marshall suddenly thought of something. "So does that mean uh...you would go on a date with me?" Gumball chuckled and tucked his head into the crook of the king's neck.

"I don't know...why don't you ask?" Marshall smiled and pulled away. The pink prince looked at him questioningly.

"Very well," Marshall took Gumball's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing his knuckles softly. "Prince Gumball, will you give me the pleasure of taking you out on a date?"

Gumball smiled and nodded. "I would love to."

**A/n: The end! Did you all like it? I'm not that use to this couple, so I don't know if I conveyed these two that well.** **So review and tell me what you think. I was thinking of making this a multiple chapter story if you guys liked it. Also if you want to follow me I have another fanfic account and I also have a tumblr account. My other fanfic account is Hetalia usuk only, that's why I started this account. If your interested my accounts are:**

**Fanfic- animeblackangel**  
**Tumblr- hetalia123posts (This account is for Hetalia usuk and Adventure time Gumlee.)**

**Well after that long A/n, thanks for reading~**


End file.
